The Good Die Young
by Reach For The Sun
Summary: Promise you won't hate me." "Troy..." "Just promise me." ONESHOT. Troyella


Gabriella Montez lied on her couch upside down with her leg hanging over the back of it. She was supposed to be going out with her boyfriend tonight, Troy Bolton, but he canceled. Again. That was the third date in a row he said "something came up" and Gabriella wanted to get to the bottom if it. She suspected he was cheating, but would he do that? She was always confident that he loved her and he was faithful to that. People do change though.

"Ugh! I can't take this!" She said to herself. Gabriella got up and went upstairs to get her cell phone. She unplugged it from the charger and dialed her boyfriend's number while walking back downstairs.

"Hello?" She heard his voice on the other end.

"Hey..." Gabriella let her voice trail off.

"Gabby? Can I call you back?"

"No! It's like this every time with you! You call off dates, you can never talk to me on the phone when I call you. You just always have to call me back!" She paused waiting for him to say something.

"Gab-"

"Troy, is there something you're not telling me? If you're cheating on me-"

"I'm not cheating on you."

"Then, why does it seem like I never see you anymore? Do you wanna break up with me?"

"Baby, of course I don't. Can I come over and we can talk in about a half hour?"

"Sure."

"Alright. I love you." Troy ended the call.

Gabriella sighed and tossed her phone on the other side of the couch. What did he mean 'we can talk'? Was he breaking up with her? He said 'I love you', though. So, that can't be it. Maybe.

"Gabby?" She sat up hearing her mom enter the room. "I have to run to the grocery store. Do you wanna come?"

"No, Troy's coming over soon."

"Oh. Alright. Have fun." Mrs. Montez said to her only daughter and left.

The doorbell rang through the Montez house and Gabriella raced to the door and flung it open. You could say she was a little anxious to talk to Troy.

"Hey." He smiled sadly.

"Hi." Gabriella bit her bottom lip and welcomed him in.

The two of them walked into the living room and sat beside each other on the couch.

"Is everything okay with us, Troy?" She asked nervously.

"It's me. Not... us."

"Are you breaking up with me?" A tear rolled down her cheek.

"I told you already, baby, I'm not breaking up with you." He reassured her wiping the tear away with the pad of his thumb.

"Then, what's going on?"

"Promise you won't hate me."

"Troy..."

"Promise me, Gabriella."

"Okay. I promise."

"I-I have cancer."

"Funny, Troy. Seriously."

"Gabby, I'm not kidding."

Gabriella looked at him and could tell he was telling the truth. This would be the one time that she wished he was lying to her. She shook her head not wanting to believe him. This couldn't happen to her.

"What?" That's all she could get.

"They found it when I was 15. It's been growing slowly ever since. And lately, it's been worse and that's why I haven't been able to see you a lot. I'm sorry."

Gabriella looked away from him trying not to cry.

"I know I should have told you before, but I'm not responding to treatments anymore."

"You can't have cancer." She had a lump in the back of her throat, and the taste of salt filled her mouth.

"I know, baby." He put his hand on her cheek making her look at him.

"Get away from me." She slapped his hand away and stood up. "You lied to me! You always told me you've told me everything." She said through gritted teeth.

"Please, don't hate me. That's the last thing I wanted."

"Then you should've thought about that before. You could have told me this, but you didn't. I always thought we were honest with each other."

"Gabby, I just-"

"Get out." She whispered looking away from Troy.

"I'm sorry." He said before he closed the door.

That night Gabriella was laying in bed replaying today in her mind. _Her _boyfriend had cancer. Neither of them deserved this. _What did I do? Troy probably hates me now. I shouldn't have just told him to get out._ Gabriella thought to herself._ I need to apologize to him tomorrow. _She shut off her lamp by her bed and went to sleep.

The next day, Gabriella's alarm clock went off, even though it was a Saturday, releasing that annoying beeping. She didn't hesitate to get out of bed. She needed to apologize to Troy. She stumbled into her bathroom and quickly got a shower.

After she was ready she ran down the steps when her mom stopped her.

"Gabby, what are you doing up so early?" Mrs. Montez asked taking a sip of her coffee.

"I have to get to Troy's. Love you." Gabriella raced out to her car and drove to Troy's house.

She walked up to the Bolton house and rang the doorbell.

No answer.

She rang it once again. Shortly after Mrs. Bolton answered the door. Her hair was a mess and she had dark circles under her puffy, red eyes.

"Oh, Gabriella." She wrapped her arms around her son's girlfriend and sobbed into her shoulder.

"Um. Mrs Bolton, are you okay?" She asked pulling away from the hug looking at her concerned.

"When Troy came back from your house last night, he passed out and we had to take him to the hospital. They said they couldn't do anything. He passed away at two this morning." Mrs. Bolton said, her voice cracking at every word.

"No, you're lying." Gabriella rushed upstairs to Troy's room. "Troy?" She called out into the empty room. "No." Tears started flowing down her cheeks. Something, on his dresser caught her eye. She walked over to it, to see a note to her.

_Dear Gabriella, _

_I know you're mad at me, I should have told you. I regret it. I hate that you're mad at me and I hope you can forgive me. Trust me when I tell you; I'm truly sorry and I love you._

_Always and Forever,_

_Troy._

She started crying more tears. "He had nothing to be sorry about." She said to no one. "I should be the sorry one." She picked up her head and saw two objects that were lying under the note. Promise rings.

"Oh my god." She whispered to herself. "How can I do this?" She fell on her knees crying.

She didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve this. They were supposed to get married, have a family. Go to Disney for their family vacations. They were supposed to grow old together. Watch their children grow and then watch their grandchildren grow. None of this was _supposed _to happen.

Today was the day of Troy Bolton's funeral. Gabriella Montez pushed through the crowd of people to make her way over to her best friend, Taylor.

"Awe. Gabby." Taylor embraced her friend in a hug. Gabriella cried on Taylor's shoulder.

"Hey, Gabs." Chad Danforth said rubbing her back.

"Hi, Chad." She pulled out of the hug wiping the tears that escaped her eyes.

"You okay?" Chad asked.

"No. I'm not." She shook her head.

"It'll get better. You'll get back into the swing of everything."

"No. Troy _was _my everything. Nothing will be the same. Ever again." More tears fell down her cheeks as Mr. And Mrs. Bolton walked up to her.

"Hi, Gabriella." Mr. Bolton greeted.

"Hi." She tried smiling, but failed.

"Is your mom coming?"

"She said she'll be here later."

"Okay."

When only Gabriella and the Bolton's were the ones left she walked up to the casket and then stopped.

"Uh. Mrs. Bolton?"

"Yeah, sweetie?"

"Can I have a minute alone?"

"Sure." She sadly smiled at her and left the room.

"Troy, I'm so sorry." She whispered. "You don't deserve this." She stared down at the non moving body and emotionless face. She didn't see the gleaming blue eyes reflect off hers like she used to. She would never again have his hand to hold, feel his hair, touch him, kiss him, hug him. "I don't know how I'm gonna get through the rest of my life, seeing as you were my life. I love you, Troy." She bent down and planted a soft kiss on his cold lips. Then, she pulled out the two rings and slipped one her finger and Troy's. "I found these. And if you would've gave it to me, I would have happily worn it. Bye, Troy." She sobbed before kissing his hand and walking out of the funeral home.

Gabriella felt someone watching her. She turned around to see Troy, smiling at her. He then vanished. She knew one thing though; her and Troy would be reunited again one day.

_Okay, not my best, but I hoped you liked it. The ending's crappy. Sorry about that, I just didn't know how to end it. Review. _


End file.
